


Aftershock

by Vivi001



Series: Noche's Collections [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivi001/pseuds/Vivi001
Summary: Just what is that prince up to and why did he poison me?My mind felt as if it would practically crack under the amount of excessive thinking alongside this actual thought.Or did I read him wrong? He is a prince, after all, and royalty...
Series: Noche's Collections [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601029





	Aftershock

**Author's Note:**

> 6# Story in the "Noche's Collections". Set in timeline 'Before Life'. Can be read as a stand-alone story. 1st person view of MC, 3rd person view of Noche and Felix.

I dully stared at the food. Words could not express my mood. In the end, I simply spoke a sentence.

"Is this some kind of a joke?"

Noche sighed. "No."

I flipped the bed tray at him. The plates flew and crashed on the ground, the food splattering everywhere at the force. The sound it made was disappointedly muted. I had hoped it would be more devastating.

Even more dissappointing was that it didn't even scratch the wretched prince, who had sidestepped it all like a fox.

"Get out." I very calmly stated.

Noche looked at me, as if trying to discern my current emotions. I hid my trembling hands by gripping it tight, but not so tight that my knuckles turned white.

"...I will be back." He said, and the door closed behind him with a soft click.

Damn, if that poison was lethal, I would have been six feet under the ground and none the wiser. Were he not a friend, were he not my fiance...

For now, I let myself tremble. In anger or fear, I didn't know.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Noche came back the next day.

The first question out of my mouth was-

"What did you gain from this?"

The reason he was there with me was likely so he could 'discover' that I was poisoned. No one, or rather, not much people would expect the prince to poison his own fiancee after all.

He shook his head. For once, he wasn't smiling that damnable smile at me.

I laughed. "You can't even tell me this?"

"I can't."

"You won't, or you can't?" I shot back, carefully looking for any cracks. His face remained impassive. At the standstill, I gave up, instead opting for an alternative.

"I will go back to my fief."

He quirked an eyebrow. "You're still not-"

"My prince," I began, making doubly sure to be polite. "I feel that I am much too ill to be in the presence of Your Grace, much less a burden to your time and resources. I fear that the sight of food would leave me a mess due to this tragedy. Surely it would be in your bes-"

Noche, who looked more and more odd with each word, finally interrupted. "I'll tell you next time. So eat your food."

"Prince, surely-"

"Just 3 days. If you eat your food and stay here for 3 days, I'll warn you next time," he said.

"You cannot be serious," I said before even thinking.

He folded his arms. "Since you cannot believe that I won't do it again, I simply have to tell you when I do so. Just know that I don't wish you dead."

"That could change in the future."

"You know just as well as I do that if I wanted you dead, you would already be dead."

I flinched. Its' not like I didn't know, but hearing it was another matter.

"Stop starving yourself. There's no reason for me to do it now." Was that exasperation in his tone?

"...Fine." What else could I do anyway? This was his turf. My stomach rolled and tumbled as he knocked on the door and a maid came in with a tray of food.

Huh.

The maid quickly left after she set it up on my bed. Noche, however, didn't leave the room.

I looked at him in question. When he showed a lack of anything, I simply tried to shovel the food down my throat.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

I shuddered as I stepped up my carriage. For these 3 days, Noche had shown up everytime I was about to eat. I have no idea what the hell is going on with him or if he had actually planned to poison me again or not.

I mean, why would he show up without fail otherwise? Or was it related to plan 'poison the fiancee'? I have several theories, but...

Did I read him wrong?

\-------------------------------------------------------------

As Noche closed the door behind him with a soft click, Felix shot him a look that said 'I told you so'.

He made a bitter smile. "Felix..."

"No promises." Felix said. "You could have at least told her, but no, you just did-"

"Would she had even agreed?"

"Yes." Felix said. Noche stared.

"As long as she knew it was not lethal, Noc." Felix facepalmed, having regressed into his childhood name for the prince due to his relief and frustration. "Do you seriously not think that she might understand you had your reasons? Now you've gone and broke her trust. If you can't tell her who, at least tell her _why_."

Noche rubbed his face. "The stress must be getting to me."

Felix shook his head. "And you forgot to consult me."

"Were you anyone else, Feli," Noche said in humour.

Felix gave the prince an annoyed look. "Stop with the 'Feli', its too... ugh." He shuddered. "Anyway, I can't promise anything but I'll do my best."

"Insults not included?" Noche asked lightly.

"Insults included." Felix said flatly. "And in place of her? You _dick._ "

Noche held up his hands in surrender.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Felix dropped his pen. Noche showed no expression.

The maid shook her head in slight disbelief. "Apparently your Highness's poison neutralised the other, more lethal poison, causing her late awakening. The only one that ever touched the food was that doctor." Unspoken of was 'other than his royal highness'.

Felix stared at the ceiling and rubbed his temples with a hand. "Well, I'll be damned."

Noche gave his verdict. "The doctor."

The maid nodded and left.

"Care to tell me why my fiancee has enemies in the dark?" He drawled.

After all, the reason why they associated with her was because she was neutral.

Felix plopped on his desk. "No. No idea. She's not," he paused, "politically entangled. I can assure you. I have some theories though."

"Like?"

"Our current salt influx comes from her fief. The people who had monopoly are annoyed at the low price. Some reported a new way of making salt with low effort compared to the traditional boiling. Heres the kicker; the list gets longer."

Noche hummed and still showed no expression, but Felix could practically feel his amusement and frustration.

So he chuckled. "Sucks to be you."

"Woe is me."

"Never imagined such a situation?" Felix probed.

His childhood friend sighed through his nose this time and Felix could not stop his laughter afterwards.


End file.
